


when night comes so do we

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this okay?” he asks, voice erratic over Frank’s head – he smiles brightly in answer – fingertips hovering just above the other dude’s zipper. Of course it’s okay. Why else would Frank be on his knees in some dirty alleyway for a guy he barely knows? He knows his name is Gerard, but that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when night comes so do we

                      “Is this okay?” he asks, voice erratic over Frank’s head – he smiles brightly in answer – fingertips hovering just above the other dude’s zipper. Of course it’s okay. Why else would Frank be on his knees in some dirty alleyway for a guy he barely knows? He knows his name is Gerard – and he’s cool as fuck – and his brother is Mikey fucking Way.

 

                There’s the telltale rustle of clothing and Gerard lift’s his shirt up, _finally_  flashing Frank some skin. He surges forward and presses a few soft kisses to Gerard’s stomach and then after a few seconds of dwelling, his fingertips make contact with the zipper and the guy – Gerard, he reminds himself – leans back against the brick wall to steady himself.

It’s cold as fuck, the wind is blowing right through his clothes, but it’s _so_  worth it.

 

In a matter of seconds, he’s pulling at Gerard’s underwear, tugging them down just below his waist and, oh -  

                Grinning up at Gerard, Frank takes hold of the slowly rising cock in front of him, licking his lips absentmindedly. He’s heard of dudes going commando, but he had yet to meet one. Until now, that is. He shuffles closer to Gerard between his spread legs. Frank fucking loves it and hums in an appreciating tone, surging forward to press his lips to Gerard’s abdomen. Above him, Gerard’s breath hitches in his throat, one of his hands comes down to bury itself in Frank’s hair and tugs at it. It makes Frank hum louder, nipping against Gerard’s abdomen, biting and teasing with soft kisses, trailing lower and lower.

“O-h-“ Gerard breathes above him, tugging at Frank’s hair harder, forcing him to hum louder against pale, soft skin. Fuck, he doesn’t even care they’re in an old, smelly alleyway in the middle of the night, he just knows he’s getting cock tonight.

                There’s the sound of muffled music somewhere in the distance, along with cheery voices and the creaking of an old door, hinges rusty, but who cares?

                Frank inches lower, noses at the coarse hair at the base of the cock, lips pressing to the side of it – tongue darting out to lick softly – just tasting. He moves in further and presses his lips to the head, and oh, Gerard tightens his grip in Frank’s hair just _right_ , and he closes his eyes and lets his lips wrap around Gerard’s cock.

                “F-fuck-“ he mutters above him, and Frank hears the dull thud of his head falling against the brick wall behind them, and somehow he manages to smirk with a mouthful of cock. His free hand comes up to take hold of Gerard’s hip – not to still it – but to guide it. “It’s okay”, he tries to tell Gerard when he looks up from behind half-lidded eyes and bangs sticking to his sweaty cheeks and forehead. Gerard offers a hissing sound as answer and there’s the shallow, accidental, motion of thrusting Frank’s been waiting for.

                He opens up for Gerard completely and moves in closer, takes more of him into his mouth and just _hums_. It’s fucking wonderful. He squeezes Gerard’s hips again, fingertips digging into the soft skin and then he closes his eyes again.

                Gerard is thrusting into his open mouth slowly, not quite as rough as Frank would’ve liked, but it’s okay.

                Their surroundings all melt together just like that, the party just a background noise – it’s just the two of them and Frank _really_  needs all of Gerard. He lifts his other hand and tugs Gerard in by his hips and takes all of him into his mouth, jaw going slack as Gerard’s cock hits the back of his throat. Above him Gerard moans throatily, hips shaking underneath Frank’s hands and it’s so fucking sexy Frank can’t help but to moan as well, spit dripping down his chin.

Reluctantly, he lets go of Gerard’s hips to shove a hand down his own pants and fuck-

                “Frankie-“ Gerard groans, the back of his head hitting against the brick wall again and Frank just moves closer to Gerard’s body, pressing his face against his abdomen and breathing him in. He moans something, his mind reeling from the way it makes Gerard splutter and tug on his hair harshly. He _really_  wants Gerard to come in his mouth. There’s a particular sharp tug on his hair and then Gerard’s hips are pressing forward once again, and Frank just leans into it more  - relishes in the moment and moans deeply as he feels Gerard come down his throat. Fuck, if that doesn’t make Frank jizz in his pants, moaning pathetically with Gerard still in his mouth, hand jerking on his own cock until his hand is full of come.

 

                “C’mon, let’s go back inside.” Gerard’s voice is breathy when he talks, but Frank nods as he pulls away and stands up on swaying legs, his bare knee’s covered with dirt and grime – lips spit slick and smile loopy.

                “Yeah… Let’s go.”


End file.
